thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brute
Description='The Brute' is a "dormant" or "dead" Fear that represents the fear of invasion, mob mentaility, and mindless rage, sometimes even war itself. His first technical appearance was when his powers fell into the hands of Harold Ardy in ''The World Through These Eyeholes''. The Brute apparently manipulated Ardy into trying to bring him back in the Grove of Fetters, though he was unsuccessful. While The Brute is currently still "dormant," it appears to have slightly woken and it can extend some form of control into the world. The blog Chain Mail has this through a metaphorical "chain" that turned whoever heard it into mindless berserkers. The Brute is connected to the Burning Bride. Some speculate that they are the same Fear, only split in two. While the Bride appears to represent fire, the Brute always seems to be connected to smoke. In some blogs, the Brute's servants are known as Crimson Knights, an order of honorable people with violent lives who are given the ability to manipulate smoke as a form of camouflage. They can emit a sound that causes chaos and destruction on a large scale, and are also able to use great strength and speed. Some Crimson Knights can be beings made entirely of smoke encased in suits of armor. A symbol often connected with the Brute is the Heretic's Fork. The Brute has, over multiple blogs, been seen as slowly returning to the world. Characteristics The Brute appears as a wild, savage animal made up of smoke and stitched leather with horns attached seemingly at random. It can extrude an aura that can cause a person to become more violent. It often appears in places of civil unrest and war and "turns up the heat" so to speak. In Chain Mail, the Brute first appeared as an old bearded man with lit matches in his beard (similar to Blackbeard), but later appeared as a giant wrapped in chains and locks. In the blog, he was trapped in "The Singularity Cell," a prison said to be located at the "bottom of the universe" and attempted to escape his imprisonment. In Hi, I'm a Duelist, the Brute takes the form of a large dragon made of smoke and was trapped within a Yu-Gi-Oh card. Like the monsters from the Yu-Gi-Oh anime The Brute could be temporarily summoned into the human world in order to battle other Fears trapped in Yu-Gi-Oh cards during a battle. Whether or not the Brute has a "true" form is uncertain. However it seems to be in various pieces, attempting to put itself back together. |-|Other Names='Brutus, Berserker, Cariocecus, Ares, Warmonger, Bloodshedder, Ferratus, Cold Smoke, War, The Minotaur, Smoke In Your Eyes, The Hooded Hangman, The Iemaker, Subject Bravo Romeo, The Ashen Elder, Kemuri Ha.'. |-|Interpretations= *'Kemuri Ha' *'The Iemaker' |-|Gallery= TheBrute.PNG|The Brute as portrayed in the RPG Fears 022 Brute.jpg|Drawn by Acelegin brute-test-01-fix.jpg|Rendered by Ywain Penbrydd Brute-Panopticon RPG.png|The Brute in Panopticon: The Fear Mythos RPG black_smoke_man_.jpg Category:The Fears Category:The Brute Category:The Burning Bride